cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armed Instructor, Bison/@comment-108.214.250.116-20121224064907
I just thought of a good combo for this card: Have any grade 2 vanguardand, themometer giraffe behind that vanguard, blackboard ohm in any position of front-row rearguard, at least 4 cards in damage zone, 2 loop-the-loop along with 2 tiger and one copY of armed instructor bison in your hand. Also u need to make sure that your opponent have at least 2 damages so that this combo reaches full potential Here's what u do: 1.Ride this card 2.call loop-the-loop, duckbill and use its skill on giraffe 3.Now, for some of u who does not know what duckbill does, just know that giraffe can let you draw a cards when it retires. 4.call a second duckbill and use its skill to target the first duck bill. 5. Then use blackboard skill to soul charge itself and use its effect on the duckbill you just called. 6. Called the 2 monoculous tiger from your hand 7. Then use bison skill twice and target giraffe to gives it 8k power 8. Then attack with the two tiger and use its skill and targets the two duckbill behind it. 9. This would allow the two tiger to swing for 20k power each 10. Then attack with your bison boosted by giraffe for 28k power(giraffe eff gets 4k power when boosted a great nature vanguard and the 8k boost from bison would make it a 18k booster! And if you add it to bison power, you would get a 28k vanguard.) Now that your turn is over, the following thing should happen: 1. The 2 duckbill and giraffe should be retire due to eff from bison and tiger 2. Bison limit break would let you flip all cards in your damage zone for even more future counter blast 3. You get to draw 3 cards due to eff of blackboard and the 2 duck bill Here's why this combo is so good: 1. If this combo is used successfully, u can can swing in 3 Atk each with at least 20k without even thinking the possibility of triggers 2. It flips all cards in damage zone for more future counterblast 3. It lets you draw 3 cards,helping you defending for your next turn Ifyou're lucky you can you this combo twice in one game, jere's why: 1. You can have 4 copies of any cards in this combo in your deck, and this combo only take away 2 duckbill and 1 giraffe leaving you with a good chance of replacing those lost unit. 2. The combo lets you draw 3 cards and if you're lucky enough to get two draw triggers(like I did in my last game:D) you can have a good chance of getting the material needed for this combo( like i did In my last game :D) Please comment down below if you think this is a good combo and I know this combo is petty hard to do especially if you are aiming to do it twice in one game.